Por el mundo
by YisusCraist-Of-Yaoi
Summary: A veces el mundo nos queda corto para enviar un mensaje a alguien...


_Hola a todos. Tardé en subir esto por que me ocupé pero aquí esta, mi primer IwaOi, tal vez vengan otros me ha atrapado la pareja. Esta historia la quiero dedicar a Ibua y Kiwi, esas dos personitas que me hunden cada día más en esto. Las odio tantito._

 _La idea vino de algo que leí en internet, es bastante adorable. Espero que les guste mucho, es un pequeño Oneshot de San Valentin._

 _Disfrútenlo._

* * *

La noche del catorce de Febrero estaba tirado boca arriba, apenas habían pasado unos minutos de ese día y nada más interesante acontecía que mensajear con Matsukawa. Desde hace unos dos años el tipo de mirada "me aburre todo" se había ido a Estados Unidos a estudiar. Parecía que desde ese momento las despedidas empezarían y aun cuando Oikawa no admitiera apreciaba demasiado a ese grupo de idiotas al borde de que tenía que esforzarse para molestarlos de forma personalizada a través de mensajes de texto.

 _"¿En serio no tienes algo más importante que hacer?"_

Oikawa hizo un gracioso puchero mientras se giraba de lado sobre la cobija de naves espaciales y lunas bajo el techo saturado de estrellas que brillaban en la oscuridad. Tecleó una respuesta negativa recibiendo un buenas noches seco por parte de Matsukawa.

Se había rendido, decidió dejar esa batalla pues al despertar un fabuloso día iniciaría aunque había una duda en su corazón y el miedo a obtener respuestas. Antes de internarse en lamentables pensamientos un mensaje había arribado a su móvil. Una imagen le hizo alzar una ceja pensando que era una extraña broma de parte de Matsukawa.

 _"Lo que siente es tan extenso que un **'Oikawa'** llegó hasta Nebraska, USA"_

Oikawa rio un poco y respondió rápidamente que si de que iba el mensaje, podía ser que Matsukawa se estuviese durmiendo y tecleara cosas al azar como esos _sleeptexting_ que se habían hecho famosos en los últimos tiempos. El no obtener respuesta por parte del otro chico fue suficiente para confirmar su teoría.

La mañana llegó con el sonido molesto de la alarma y la ciudad despertando para su desgracia. Fue lento hacia el refrigerador rascándose la barriga rebuscando en el mismo alguna señal de alimento comestible. La leche caduca la botó a la basura y finalmente un jugo de naranja con el sabor más artificial que hubiese probado junto a unos trozos de carne que habían sobrado de la noche anterior sirvió de algo.

La televisión era del todo aburrida y la vista del celular cómodamente lanzado a su costado en aquel sillón le producía la tentación de contactarle a él. Mientras le recordaban de nueva cuenta el día que era un mensaje lo sacó de sus pensamientos, y de alguna forma esperó que fuese la persona que invadía sus pensamientos, pero gran decepción, se trataba de Kunimi.

 _"Lo que siente es tan cursi y extenso que un ' **Te'** llegó hasta Qinghai, China"_

Oikawa en ese momento había olvidado sutilmente el mensaje de Matsukawa pero igual no pasó por alto lo que su kouhai decía respondiéndole con picardía.

 _"¿Acaso es esto una confesión de San Valentín?"_

 _"Lo único que puedo confesar para este día es que esperaba no tener que leerte… pero espero que tenga un día no tan patético"_

El castaño agradeció con un texto acompañado de mil emoticones mientras votaba de nuevo el móvil recordaba que el chico se había ido hace un mes a aquellos lares a visitar a un familiar. No es que su familia fuese de china pero su padre biológico era un fiel seguidor de aquella cultura por lo que anualmente le visitaba y pasaba allá algunos días.

La hora del televisor decía que era tarde y pronto se puso los zapatos y un abrigo para salir a prisa de casa. Afuera el aroma 'pestilente' de amor se percibía en cada esquina, y le definía de esa manera puesto que conservaba un dejo de amargura a raíz de su situación amorosa actual. Estaba en una especie de limbo en donde las cosas no iban ni bien ni mal, después de un año y medio de un romance que parecía más ser la continuación de una amistad acompañado de besos y toques subidos de tono empezaba a cuestionarse si llegarían a un punto o se disolvería sin más.

Por eso, cuando pasó a varios metros del trabajo de Iwaizumi, regresó sobre sus pies y se negó a buscarle y ser rechazado el día en que se suponía debía ser aceptado pero, siendo sincero, pedir un detalle hermoso de parte de ese chico era como pedir peras al olmo por lo cual no se detuvo en aquel edificio y se siguió de frente para internarse en una biblioteca. Dentro de la misma había, al fondo, había una especie de estudio que daba aspecto de observatorio espacial.

Oikawa daba conferencias sobre el espacio a pequeños grupos, proyectaba en todo el sitio diversos lugares del cosmos y algunas anécdotas sobre la tierra. Más que nada, a esas mismas conferencias, iban pequeños grupos escolares por lo que se veía obligado a tratar con pequeños. Tras atender a tres grupos se sentó en su silla, el reloj marcaba más de medio día y su estómago gruñendo decía _"Vayamos a comer"._

La idea tonta de invitar a Iwaizumi arribó y pensó "No se vería tan mal, después de todo a veces vamos a comer juntos" pero luego se negó. Mientras se resignaba a pasar el día solo recordó tener otro amigo en el cual podía confiar en esos momentos.

 _"¿En serio? ¿Me estás mensajeando después de tres meses? Debes estar muy desesperado"_

Kindaichi era su nueva víctima, seguro el tipo podría dejar su aburrida rutina para acompañar al fabuloso de él a pasar un rato comiendo comida chatarra o algo de ramen en un puesto de comida callejero. La respuesta fue devastadora para sus ánimos, Kindaichi ahora estaba de viaje en la Toscana. ¿Acaso todos estaban fuera del país menos él? Bueno, eso le hizo sentir más depresivo hasta que el mensaje final del chico le dejó pensando.

 _"Es tan gigantesco que un ' **Quieres'** llegó hasta la Toscana, Italia"._

Esa vez no respondió, empezó a notar que esos tres mensajes tenían algo en común y bastó de un par de segundos para entender que era un código ¿Acaso sus excompañeros de Aoba Josai le jugaban una broma? Sabía que eran tontos pero no tantos como para confundir San Valentín con el día de los inocentes.

Estuvo un rato pensando en los mensajes, mientras comía explicó sus posibles pistas y, ¡Woa!, había encontrado algo en que distraer su mente dejando de lado las ideas absurdas y depresivas. Miraba el móvil cada tanto y aunque pensaba cuál de sus amigos daría el siguiente pero la respuesta era obvia.

Salió de su trabajo, tomó un taxi y entró en un pánico sutil mientras la batería terminaba apagando el aparato. Sintió tensión, su pie temblar, ansiedad y duda. Apenas llegó a su apartamento conectó el móvil a prisa pero este no prendía. Después se golpeó contra la mesilla donde había dejado el aparato y expulsó el aire pensando que estaba exagerando, que debía ser una simple broma.

Se tiró sobre el sillón y consumió sus ansias de llamar a Iwaizumi, las opacó con el sueño y el cansancio cerrando los ojos y dejando correr las horas. Repentinamente despertó, fue de golpe notando primeramente que la luz del día se había escapado y que ahora estaba dominado por el oscuro de la noche, que su celular vibraba y la puerta sonaba.

— **Pero que…** —se levantó de golpe mientras se tallaba los cabellos y descubría las llamadas perdidas de Iwaizumi haciéndolo empalidecer.

— **Kusokawa, maldita sea abre la puerta** — Oikawa fue a prisa aun revisando el móvil.

— **Momento, Iwa-chan….** —entonces dio click a un mensaje que había recibido de Hanamaki.

Hanamaki actualmente estaba viviendo en Madrid, España. Estudiaba una carrera en Diseño de una reconocida universidad. Hacía tiempo que no recibía mensaje de él por lo que se sorprendió pero antes de ver lo escrito abrió la puerta de su apartamento viendo un molesto Iwaizumi con el ceño más fruncido que antes.

— **Iwa-chan ¿A qué viene tanto escándalo?** —cuestionó adormilado. Iwaizumi descendió dos barras de su línea de coraje hasta relajar los hombros. En su mano izquierda traía un cartel que llamó la atención del castaño pero antes de preguntar que era el otro se había adelantado a hablar.

 **—Te he estado marcando y…maldita sea ¡Me haces preocupar!**

— **¿Ocurrió algo?** —preguntó preocupado de la aún más agresiva reacción del chico, no era como otras veces, parecía ocultar algo.

— **…¿Recibiste el mensaje de Hanamaki?** —dijo sin más. Oikawa parpadeó confuso y recordó los mensajes de los demás

— **¡Oh! Si, de hecho he estado recibiendo mensajes raros y…** —tecleó su móvil, abrió el mensaje del chico y sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras su mano temblaba.

 _"Lo que siente es tan grande que un ' **Casar'** llegó hasta Madrid, España"_

Oikawa intentó unir los engranes de todo el mensaje hasta que Iwaizumi, frente a él, abrió ese cartel que tenía en las manos. La pieza final del mensaje estaba ahí escrito en su puño y letra, decía claramente.

 _"Me gustas tanto que un ' **Conmigo?'** llegó hasta tu casa"_

Pegado en el cartel había un anillo. Oikawa cubrió su boca con la palma de la mano sin dar crédito, pensando que diría que es una confusión o una muy mala broma pero bastó de ver como Iwaizumi arrancaba el anillo del cartel y con mano temblorosa tomaba la del chico.

 **—No me hagas explicarte esto…**

— **Iwa-chan…**. —apretó los ojos, un par de lágrimas felices salieron de ellos.

— **Solo responde, maldita sea…**

— **No tienes nada de tacto pero eres un cursi aunque te duela…** —ríe divertido entre sollozos. — **Iwa-chan …tu hiciste todo esto…¿Tanto me amas que _'lo que sientes'_ viajó por el mundo?**

 **—Basta…** —sus mejillas estaban coloradas, Oikawa dejó de lado la tarea de molestarle y jugó con el anillo que ahora reposaba en su dedo para después abrazarlo con fuerza.

 **—Te amo, Iwa-chan….y quiero casarme mil veces contigo…**

— **Solo será una vez, no cometo el mismo error dos veces…** —Oikawa hizo un puchero pero se disolvió mientras aquel abrazo, ese catorce de febrero, se hacía cada vez más fuerte.

Y su amor crecía aún más grande que el mundo.

* * *

 _Espero que les gustara, fue cortito pero la idea me pareció linda. ¡Gracias por leer!Feliz día!_

 _-Yisus_


End file.
